Waves of Laughter
by ryokablade
Summary: A gas bomb is snuck into the captain meeting room, and something happens to the Gotei 13 Captains. Find out what...
1. I Smell Fart, or is it?

Waves of Laughter

**Author's Note: Well, enjoy! Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach, if we did, then we would be able to see what Byakuya looks like when he laughs crazily, but since that won't happen in the anime/manga, it will in this story...Oops, already said too much XD**

It was midnight in the Soul Society, and silence filled every corridor, every street. A mysterious figure swept over the buildings and on top of the Captain's meeting room. From a pocket, the figure pulls out a small machine, thin enough to slip through cracks in a wall. The figure presses a red button on the machine and slides it down the gap in the roof, and into the meeting room. Then, as quiet as the night itself, the figure flashes away into the Rukongai.

The next day, the captains of the Gotei 13 gather in the meeting room, for, well, a meeting, just like everyday.

Captain Kyoraku yawned right after the meeting ended, "Man, I so tired..."

"That's why you do not drink two bottles of sake right before you sleep," Ukitake laughed.

"What? Are you kidding? I can go for five bottles in a row..."

"Well, that's not very healthy!" Unohana piped up from the other side of the room.

"Unohana? Gosh, don't just pipe up so randomly! As if you weren't already scary enou...."

"Yes?" Unohana smiled sweetly.

"Nothing..."

"Hmm," Byakuya watched.

Soifon smiled slightly.

The Captains got ready to leave until...

*sniff* "God, what the heck, am I the only one who smells something?" Toushiro made a face.

"Hey, you're right..." The other captains sniffed, wondering why the room smelled a bit awkward.

"Come on, we ain't got time to wonder about this, someone probably just farted..." Kenpachi glanced at Mayuri.

"Excuse me, are you implying something?" Mayuri snarled.

"Well, after all, who stole the Shinigami Women's Association potatoes, hm???" Komamura smiled.

The Captains exited the room. Soifon was the last one to leave. She thought of what just happened a while ago.

She laughed. Not a cold snicker like what she usually does, but a hearty laugh, kind of like one of Don Kanonji's BWAHAHAHA's.

"What the hell?!" Soifon clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Is there something wrong?" Yamamoto asked curiously from behind.

"No, nothing Captain Commander."

Soifon left the room, still dumbfounded about what happened.

Meanwhile, Toushiro reported back to his division, just to see a drunk Rangiku yelling at her sword.

"You damn snob-face! I'll never work with you...CAPTAIN!!!" Rangiku pounced onto Toushiro (suffocating him a bit) and giggled, "Haineko's being a jerk, can you..."

"Did you finish the paper work you were SUPPOSE to do yesterday?"

"Wha?" Rangiku hiccupped.

"Or, were you drinking sake the whole time?"

"Hehe...well I was..."

"MATSUMOTO!!! Get back to WORK!"

"EEP! Yes sir!!!" Rangiku ran to the door and crashed into the wall. "Whoopies..."

She ran out the room, still drunk apparently...

Toushiro shook his head..."That Rangiku, with her around, something hilarious happens every time."

Toushiro smiled and chuckled to himself, can't resisting the urge to burst out into laughter.

He threw his head back..."HAHAHA!!!"

"Ahh!" Toushiro cut off his laughter instantly.

Wait, did he just...

**Author's Note: HAHA...If you consider the title, and what just happened to Never-Laugh-Soifon-and Toushiro, it's rather obvious what's going on...**

_Preview: "Nii-sama!" Rukia ran towards Byakuya, whose shoulders were trembling._

_"Nii-sama!" Rukia jumped in front of him, "Nii-sama, are you alrigh..."_

_**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_


	2. Assault on the Captains

Waves of Laughter

Chapter 2

"W-what the hell did I just..." Toushiro stuttered, shocked by the sound of his crazy laughter. No, it didn't seem like his laughter. Heck, WHEN did he ever laugh like that?

"C-captain?" Toushiro turned and saw a few members of his quad staring at him, "Captain, was that laugh...you..."

Toushiro's face turned red and he shouted, "Back to you stations!"

After they ran away in fear, Toushiro slumped into his chair. He was just probably tired. Yes, Toushiro nodded, I'm just merely tired, nothing wrong with doing weird stuff when you're tired...

"Alright, pay attention!" Soifon shouted to the new recruits of the stealth force. "As members of the Gotei 13's Stealth Force, I expect every single one of you to be..."

"Ah-choo!" Omaeda sneezed, "Sorry Captain."

Soifon glared at him and continued, "As I was saying, during your missions, I expect to all to put your life on the line to complete those missions. Failure and betrayal will not be tolerated and...and..." Soifon stuttered. She felt, rather tingly...

"Captain? You okay?" Omaeda asked.

"Shut up!" Soifon snapped. She giggled, and then instantly snapped her mouth shut.

"Uh...Captain?" Omaeda started, but was replied with a kick in the area from Soifon.

What's with this laughing today???? Soifon frowned and tried to resist another urge to burst out laughing.

The crowd mumbled and Soifon shouted, "That will be all, report back to the barracks!" The, she flash stepped away, to the top of a building where no one would hear her.

She snickered, she giggled, she exploded with laughter.

Meanwhile, by the 6th division, Renji knocked on Byakuya door, "Captain! Did you need something?"

"Leave..."Byakuya replied, a tremble heard in his voice.

Odd, Renji thought, "Captain, I'm, coming in!"

"No! Ha-ha!"

Ha-ha? Renji made a face and walked into the room anyways.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!" Renji ran crashing in everyone in his way! "Ichigo! HELP!!!!!!"

"What the hell's with all that screaming???" Ichigo pushed Renji back.

"C-captain...he's..." Renji gasped.

"What?" Ichigo frowned. "Is something wrong with Byakuya?"

"Oh, you bet there's something wrong...." Renji stuttered.

"What?"

"C-captain, he...he's...Oh, follow me dammit!"

Rukia was walking by the garden in squad 13. The fresh morning was putting her in a good mood. She smiled and took a deep breath...

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Rukia choked and turned to see Ichigo and Renji charging towards her. She jumped right in time to avoid being tackled. "What?"

Rukia glared at them.

"Byakuya...he...he's" Renji panted.

Rukia's eyes widened, "Is there something wrong with nii-sama?"

"Hurry, Rukia, I didn't believe Renji myself but...It's not good!" Ichigo blurted out.

Nii-sama! Rukia ran toward squad 6, with Ichigo and Rukia following behind her.

Rukia ran as fast as she could, until she came across Byakuya standing by the doorway. His back was facing her, and Rukia saw him shiver. Oh, no, what's wrong? "Nii-sama!" Rukia ran towards Byakuya, whose shoulders were trembling.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia jumped in front of him, "Nii-sama, are you alrigh..."

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Ahh!" Rukia fell backwards and twitched. "Nii-sama???" Byakuya continued to howl with laughter. "Ah...Ah!" Rukia jumped up and slowly backed away. "What the hell???" Byakuya turned to her, and Rukia saw tears streaming down his face from laughter. "Ru-rukia...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Byakuya laughed liked a maniac and then he turned and ran into his quarters.

Rukia stared.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong!" Ichigo paced back and forth. "Nii-sama, he just..." Rukia blinked a few times, trying to process what just happened. Renji came running and said, "I just found out!" "What?" Ichigo asked. "I was told that Captain Soifon and Captain Hitsugaya were all laughing awkwardly and unnaturally too!"

Ichigo cracked up, "Wait, SOIFON was laughing, man, why couldn't I see that??? I mean, Byakuya laughing is just creepy, but Soifon? Ha!" Rukia glared at him.

"I think we should go check on the other Captains..." Rukia commented. Ichigo nodded and said, "Hey, ya know what? Gramps is just around the corner let's go ask him!" "Uh..."Renji scratched his head, "You sure?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Look, if someone knows something, it's got to be gramps..." "But, I don't think we should bother..."Rukia started. "Please Rukia, do you want to ask, or watch Byakuya laugh like that for the rest of your life??"

The three of them took off for the 1st division.

When they reached the door of the 1st squad, Ichigo was about to knock on the door. Rukia stopped him and said, "Wait, listen..." They pressed their ears against the door...

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!" Old man's voice.

Sweat drop...

"Ok...that was creepy..."Rukia blinked. "I don't think we should bother him right now..."

Renji went pale, but Ichigo on the other hand, "HOHOHO??? Ha ha! Santa Claus, he sounds like Santa Claus!!!" Ichigo doubled over laughing. "Ichigo! This is serious!" Rukia shouted, but the truth was that she too, also felt like laughing. It's not every day you hear the Captain Commander laughing like that.

"Hey listen!" Renji said, "The laughter stopped..." Ichigo and Rukia turned toward the entrance.

The door slammed open, and the Captain-Commander was standing there, and he didn't look very happy...

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. There Goes the Rest of Them

Waves of Laughter

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Warning: Do not attempt to imagine the following scenes, for it will cause you terrible trauma from over 3 weeks. You have been warned...Enjoy!**

The Captain Commander stood by the door with a frown on his face, "What business do the three of you have here?" He questioned.

"Uh...nothing at all sir! We just happened to pass by!" Rukia tried to smile.

"Then why did I hear someone laugh?"

"Hey, the one laughing was...."Ichigo was cut off by Renji.

Renji replied, "Well sir, Ichigo was just telling us about something ridiculous that happened in the human world! He thought it was really funny!"

"Hm. Alright then, now get going. I'm assuming that you all have something to do. Good day." The Captain Commander closed the door.

"That was close..."Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"Why is it always me???" snapped Ichigo

Renji was worried, "Hey guys, don't forget that we are trying got do something!"

"Yeah..." Rukia nodded, "First Hitugaya-taicho, then Soifon-taicho, nii-sama, and now the Head Captain...laughing like maniacs."

"Hey, let's go ask some other people." Ichigo pointed off in a distance, "Ukitake-san is just over there!"

The three of them took off.

Ichigo ran down the hall and made a sharp turn...and crashed into Iba and Ikkaku.  
"AHRG!" The three of them fell backwards and onto the ground.

"Iba-san?" Ichigo rubbed his head. Rukia and Renji caught up, "What happened?"

Rukia asked.

"Of something happened alright...." Iba looked at Ikkaku.

"What?"

"Well, it started when I wanted to ask Komamura-taicho something!" Iba began.

"Ask him what?"

Iba's face flushed, "Err...It's a guy thing..."

"He wanted to ask whether Komamura-taicho like his new kitten design..."Ikkaku blurted out laughing. "Shut up!!!" Iba growled.

Flashback:

Iba was walking down the hall and he saw a group of his men gathering by Komamura-taicho's room.

"Hey, what's going on???"

"Taicho is..."  
Iba knocked on the door and entered, to his surprise, he saw Komamura laughing, hard. "Uh, Taicho is there something..."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha......*gasp*Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha*gasp*Hahahahahahahaha!!!!" Komamura threw his head back and howled, and continued to laugh...

Ten minutes later...

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA....."

Iba's jaw dropped open and he slowly backed out the door.

"Fuku-taicho! Is there something wrong??"

"Definitely. I'm going to ask Unohana-taicho!" Iba took off, and as he jumped over a building, he crashed head-first into Ikkaku.

"Whoa dammit! Watch...Iba?" Ikkaku rubbed his head.

"I need to see Unohana taicho!"

"Me too! What happened to you?"

"Komamura-taicho won't stop laughing!"

Ikkaku's eyes widened, "Same here!!!"

Flashback for Ikkaku:

"Zaraki taicho!!!!" Yumichika called, and apparently right into Ikkaku's ears.

"What the hell???" Ikkaku swiped his arm at Yumichika, but missed.

"I need to give these papers to taicho!"

The two friends walked by the door of Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Oy! Taicho!" Ikkaku yelled.

He heard a squeak...

The two of them entered the room and saw Kenpachi with a panicked look on his face, and his lips were sealed tight with his hands.

"Taicho?"

Kenpachi wrote on the wall with ink, "Call Unohana taicho now!"

"Why?" Ikkaku thought is was plain weird. Kenpachi never really called for medical attention, as he somewhat enjoyed injuries of battle. Besides, Kenpachi wasn't even in a fight, so what injuries could he possibly have???

Kenpachi's face darkened and he wrote: NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME??? NOW!!!!

Kenpachi was so frustrated that he opened his mouth to shout, but out came, "HAIHAIHAIHAIHAIHAI!!!!!!!!!" A laugh. But not his normal crazy laugh, it was high and squeaky, as if someone filled his lungs with helium.

"Ahh..."Ikkaku and Yumichika jumped back in fear.

"Now, you hehe...idiots! Get Unoha...hehe...na! NOW!!!!" It was hard to not laugh, for even his talking was like a mouse.

Ikkaku twitched and flashed stepped away.

Back to the present:

Ichigo told Ikkaku and Iba about what happened to the captains they met, including Yamamoto.

"Well, then, if someone can fix this, it's sure to be Unohana-taicho!" Ichigo rushed and said, "Hurry, lets go!"

The five of them ran all the way to the Fourth Division, where they encountered Isane. "Oh, hello..."Isane began but was interrupted by Iba, "No time Kotetsu! Where's Unohana-taicho, we need to see her now!!"

Confused, Isane led them to Unohana's room. Isane was about to ask what happened, but Rukia quickly explained.

"Non-stop Laughter?" Isane made a funny face, "That IS weird...But I think that Unohana-taicho can fix it...I think."

They ran to the door and knocked very hard, "Unohana-san! We need help!" Ichigo shouted, and as he did Isane's face went pale, "Ah...Kurosaki-san...Unohana-taicho won't really like that..." But Ichigo continued to knock, so hard that the door collapsed.

Isane's face lost all color, "Unohana-taicho REALLY won't like that..."

To the side, Rukia was wondering, "Why is it that only Captains are laughing like this...weird..." Rukia heard the door collapse and joined them.

They looked into the door and saw Unohana standing there.

"Uh...sorry about the door?" Ichigo stuttered, not knowing how Unohana would react.

"Taicho!" Isane asked hurriedly, "Something is happening to the other Captains, and we were wondering if you can..."

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEEEEE!!!!!!" A cackle, a very scary cackle.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The six soul reapers screamed and ran, except for Isane, who passed out in fear. Renji had to carry her.

After a few minutes, they stopped to catch their breath, and Isane regained consciousness, rather embarrassed about what happened. "That was scary..."Ikkaku shivered. Rukia's face was pale, just like Ichigo, Renji, Isane, and Iba.

"We have to do something about this!!!" Ichigo gasped.

"At least, we, can, stop running..." Renji stuttered, still freaked.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEEE!!!!" –from a distance...

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed and jumped around. Isane's face went white. Ikkaku and Iba ran around and crashed into Renji.

"Hide hide HIDE!!!!!" Ichigo screamed.

"She's too far to get us, baka!" Rukia yelled, panicking.

"The RUNNNNN!!!!"

They ran.

Far.

Meanwhile, Kenpachi was cursing, "Those no good idiots! I told them to get someone for me, and they taker over...."

Kenpachi turned to the door and saw Yachiru staring at him....

"He....he...." Kenpachi twitched.

"Ken-chan's a mousy!!!" Yachiru giggled and fell over laughing.

Hard.

A bit too hard.

**Author's Note: Dun-dun-dun....What will happen next????? Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	4. Fix The Problem Now!

Waves of Laughter

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating in a while! Kind of had a writers block...Well, here you go, chapter 4!**

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Isane, Iba, and Ikkaku flashed stepped frantically over the roofs of the Seireitei. Finally, they came to a sudden halt, panting for breath. "I-I think we're damn far enough..."Ichigo wheezed.

"T-taicho was...Laughing like..." Isane twitched.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong with the Captains..." Renji shook his head, and received a glare from Rukia. "Of course there's something wrong!" She snapped.

"But why is it only affecting Captains?"

Iba shrugged, and Ikkaku was too busy freaking out, "Okay, I thought Zaraki-taicho's squeaky laughter was scary...But Unohana-taicho..."

Ichigo scratched his head, "Okay, think of somewhere of sometime where only the captains are together..."

Isane piped up, "Um...the Captain Meeting?"

"Of course!"

Renji thought of an idea, "What if we...Nah..."

"What is it?"

Renji shook his head, "Nothing."

Rukia frowned and whammed his shoulder, "Look, the captains are laughing like freaks, we need an idea," She raised an eyebrow at Renji, "ANY idea..."

Renji shrugged, "Maybe if we asked Kurotsuchi-taicho...After all, he is the head of research and develop..."

Renji turned and already saw the five other shinigami running off.

He made a face, "Fine, go on without me...jerks..."

Renji took off after them.

Meanwhile, an emergency captains meeting was arranged in the first divisions meeting room.

Everyone was in a rather awkward situation. It was like a normal captain meeting despite the fact that everyone had trouble avoiding laughter.

Yamamoto had his beard curled up so it covered his mouth, stuffing his laughter.

Soifon constantly bit her tongue very hard and avoided even talking.

Unohana simply squeezed her mouth extremely tight.

Byakuya tied his scarf around his mouth.

Komamura had a metal shop install sound proof steel around his helmet.

Kyoraku didn't bother doing anything, so he laughed like a drunk throughout the meeting.

Toushiro wrapped his face with plastic. (He could breathe fine thanks for asking)

Kenpachi just did his creepy tight clamped teeth smile. And every time he squeaked like a balloon letting out air, he would pipe up in his helium-like voice: "It wasn't me!"

Mayuri wasn't present; he was at his lab doing some tests.

Ukitake was doing some mixtures of laughing and coughing, which believe me, sounded very wrong.

Yamamoto began the meeting with a, "HOHOHOHOHHOHOOO...Ehh...ahem...HOHO..."

Yamamoto frowned and whispered, "As you can see, we all are suffering from the same crisis of constant..."

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEEE!"

Everyone screamed and took a few steps back. Unohana blushed and covered her mouth.

Yamamoto continued, using all of his energy to prevent laughing, "Okay, as I was saying, this probably has something to do with the meeting we had last time, since this began right after that happened."

Toushiro added, "What about that weird smell last time?" Toushiro's face turned red, as he struggled to stop snickering.

Soifon nodded, not daring to speak up.

Byakuya opened his mouth, big mistake, "BWHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!" Byakuya shut himself up and tightened the grip of his scarf, trying to ignore the funny looks he received from the others.

Yamamoto sighed. Suddenly, Mayuri, along with Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Isane, and Iba came in.

Yamamoto wanted to demand why non-captains were here, but decided not to risk laughing in front of them.

Mayuri came with the report, "I have discovered the source of laughter." He held up a paper thin bomb. "This was snuck into our last meeting, releasing a strange chemical, causing severe laughter to all who inhaled it."

Ukitake stuttered, trying to stop giggling, "T-T-then why aren't you...hehe..."

Mayuri rolled his eyes, "Because, I replaced my organs a long time ago and therefore, the chemical does not affect me."

Mayuri continued, "Also, this chemical is highly contagious and all those who get too close to you may **also** start laughing like idiots."

Mayuri received a look from the other Captains.

Ichigo and the others heard this, and decided to take a few steps away from the contagious captains.

He ignored them, "Another affect of this chemical is that you will find some events ridiculously funny. So, even if you did not use to find something funny, now you will find it hilarious."

Renji interrupted, "Such as?"

"Hey, don't interrupt." Kenpachi snapped. Renji snorted to avoid laughter from hearing the sound of Kenpachi's voice.

Toushiro remembered how he thought the drunken Matsumoto was funny a while ago, and shook his head, "He's right..."

"You will find yourself laughing more and more about silly situations..." Mayuri added, apparently amused.

Yamamoto sighed and stood up from his chair.

CRACK!!!

A loud sound came from Yamamoto's hip.

Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Isane, Ikkaku, and Iba's jaws dropped to the ground.

Silence filled the room.

Then...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

The captains of the Gotei 13 burst out into laughter, except Mayuri, who merely snickered.

Ichigo and his friends slowly backed away from the freak show.

Soifon, still laughing turned to them and pointed, "Y-you...do-do not...hehe...dare talk-talk...a-about this to any...live....living soul....HAHAHA!"

They nodded furiously.

Yamamoto shouted over the sound of his own laughter, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Isane Kotetsu, Ikkaku Madarame, and Iba Tetsuzaemon, under orders of...ha-ha...the..Gotei...never mind...me...you are to investigate this thoroughly, and...hehehe..."

Ichigo panicked, "Get the point!"

They all frantically turned to leave.

Iba stopped and asked Mayuri, "Taicho! You were not infected, so how is it that you know of all this?"

Mayuri rolled his eyes, "I did some tests idiot."

"Tests?" Rukia turned around, "On what?"

"Test subjects you imbeciles!"

"Um...who would that be?" Ikkaku rushed, wanting to leave the scene of crazy laughter.

Mayuri shook his head impatiently, "Nemu of course! Who else would I test it on?"

Ichigo frowned, "How could you..."

Rukia nudged him; _He's not going to listen..._

Isane asked, "But taicho..."

"What now?" Mayuri snapped.

"Where is Nemu-san right now?"

"Shinigami Women's Association! Now if you're done with your questions you simpletons, I have thing to do! The head captain ordered a research, and I need to hurry. I do not yet know of all of the side effects." Mayuri headed towards to door.

"Wait!" Renji yelled over the sound of the crazy laughter.

"WHAT IS IT???"

"Didn't you say that the laughter from the gas bomb was...?"

"Was what???"

"Uh...contagious?"

Preview:

"_Order!" Nanao shouted. "The Shinigami Women's Association is now in order!"_

_She noticed that Soifon-taicho and Kotetsu-Fuku taicho weren't there...Nemu stepped into the room and sat down in her seat. Rangiku leaned back in her seat. "Now..." Nanao began..._

"_MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE!!!!!" _

"_AH!" Rangiku fell back in her chair._

_All eyes were on Nemu, who slowly moved her hand and covered her mouth._

_Chirp, chirp, chirp..._

_Suddenly, everyone except Nanao howled with laughter. Tears formed in their eyes as they laughed, and Yachiru giggled and fell over the table._

_Nanao stuttered. She held her book tightly and backed away from the scene..._

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! If you're wondering why Isane, Iba, and Nanao are the minor characters who we did not infect, that's because in the manga/anime, they do not appear much, so, they will in Waves of Laughter!**

**Is it possible to die of laughter, well, apparently the culprit of the gas bomb thinks so...Please review and stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. Infected SWA

Waves of Laughter

Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here it is, chapter 5!!!**

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Ichigo turned around, "That's right! The gas is contagious!! And you..." Ichigo pointed at Mayuri, "YOU let Nemu-san roam around although she was infected!"

Mayuri slapped Ichigo's hand away, "Oh, please, like I care what happens to that wrench...Now if you'll excuse me..." Mayuri turned and walked out the door.

For a moment, everyone just stood there, concerned about what to do.

Then from behind, a loud "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" from the captains sent Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Isane, Ikkaku, and Iba running out the door.

Ichigo paced back and forth on one of the roofs of the buildings.

"Okay, so, Nemu-san is infected and is now somewhere with the Shinigami Women's Association laughing like a maniac and causing others to do so to."

Rukia nodded slowly.

Isane spoke, "Then I guess we should find her and..."

Renji agreed, "We have to isolate the infected people away from others before someone important gets infected!"

Everyone gave Renji a look.

Iba rolled his eyes, "Someone important, oh, you mean like the Captains???"

Renji frowned, "Okay okay..."

Ichigo stood up and said, "Oh be quiet, lets just focus on finding Nemu-san before anyone else is infected."

Meanwhile, at the Shinigami Women's Association:

"Order!" Nanao shouted, "The Shinigami Women's Association is now in order!"

She noticed that Soifon-taicho and Kotetsu-Fuku taicho weren't there...Nemu stepped into the room and sat down in her seat. Rangiku leaned back in her seat. "Now..." Nanao began...

"MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE!!!!!"

"AH!" Rangiku fell back in her chair.

All eyes were on Nemu, who slowly moved her hand and covered her mouth.

Chirp, chirp, chirp...

Suddenly, everyone except Nanao howled with laughter. Tears formed in their eyes as they laughed, and Yachiru giggled and fell over the table.

Nanao stuttered. She held her book tightly and backed away from the scene...  
"What-what's going on?" She spoke loudly, "Hey guys!!!"  
Everyone continued to laugh. Kiyone laughed so hard, that she toppled over and began to clutch her stomach in pain.

Nemu couldn't resist anymore. She threw her head back and laughed.

Rangiku squealed like a mouse and banged her fist against the wall screaming, "HAHAHAHA!!! Stop it!!! I can't stop laughing! SOMEONE HAHAHAHA HELP ME!!!!" Nanao panicked and rushed to Rangiku, "What's so funny???"

Rangiku howled, "EVERTHING!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I CAN'T STOP!!!!"  
Nanao stepped back and shouted over the crazy laughter, "I'll go get Unohana-taicho for help!!!"

Nanao grabbed her book and ran out the door and headed for Squad 4.  
She made a sharp turn and attempted to throw open the Squad 4 door. But, it was sealed. That was weird. Why are all the entrances to Squad 4 doors sealed?  
Nanao called out, "Hello? Anyone! I have an emergency!!!" But, no one was there. Unohana wasn't there either. Nanao whimpered and paced around, not knowing what to do.

"Okay, calm down and think. Process what happened. For some weird reason, everyone won't stop laughing...There is a totally logical explanation for why this is happening, nothing a little medicine can't cure...So no matter what, don't pani...AAHHH!!!"

Nanao turned and was smack in front of a timid looking young boy. Based on the bag he was carrying on his back, she assumed that he was from Squad 4. "U-uh....hello Ise-fukutaicho!"

Nanao nodded and asked, "And you are..."  
The young boy straightened up a bit, but still had a shy look on his face, "I am Hanataro Yamada, seventh seat of the fourth division."

"Seventh seat? Oh, then do you know where Unohana-taicho is?"  
Hanataro shook his head, "I-I just came back from a mission. When I r-returned, all of our doors were sealed, an-and I can't find any of my division members either. I heard they were all asked to stay in our quarters and not come out."

Hanataro pointed at the sealed doors, "I'm assuming that they're all inside."  
Nanao frowned a bit, "But these seals were made so no one could get in..."

"Or out." A voice came from behind.  
Nanao and Hanataro turned around and saw Ichigo and the others walk towards them.

"Kurosaki-san?"  
Hanataro saw Isane and piped up, "Kotetsu Fuku-taicho!!! What's going on???"

Rukia stepped forward and began to explain. When she was finished, Nanao turned pale, "Oh no! All of the Shinigami Women's Association are all infected!!!"

"WHAT???" Ikkaku jumped up. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who nodded in reply. Without a word, the two of them flash-stepped away in search for the laughing women.

"Hey!" Renji called after them. Hanataro looked worried, "Are they going to be alright?" Iba nodded, "After all, how hard can it be to find a bunch of crazy laughing women?"

"How hard is it to find a bunch of crazy laughing women???" Ichigo grumbled. Rukia and Ichigo had reached where the SWA meetings usually took place. But when they arrived, they couldn't find anyone...

"Okay..."Rukia threw her arms in the air, "Where could they have POSSIBILY gone???" Suddenly, they heard a sniffle. "What was..."Ichigo began_._

"Sh!" Rukia sneaked over towards the sound.

Rukia pointed to the closet and whispered, "One, two, THREE!!" They threw open the doors and gasped. Rangiku was sniffling and crouched in the corner of the closet.

"Matsumoto Fuku-taicho!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo shook Rangiku's shoulders, "Hey, you alright?" Rangiku ignore him and continued to sniffle. Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances. "I'll go get the others," Rukia walked away, "Ichigo, watch her, and make sure she's okay."

Ichigo nodded and Rukia took off. Ichigo turned back to Rangiku.

Ichigo made a face; he was never good at comforting people. "Uh...Rangiku-san, are you okay? What happened...?" Rangiku's sniffling stopped.

Rangiku then spontaneously jumped out of the closet and screamed like a banshee, "KKUKUKUKUKUUKUKUKUKUKU!!!!!!!"

Ichigo screamed in return and slipped backward onto his butt. Rangiku continued her crazed laughter and for a moment stared at Ichigo. She leaned closer to him, and when their faces were an inch away, she screamed, "KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!!" right into Ichigo's face.

Ichigo gagged. What the hell did she eat for breakfast???? Orihime's cooking? Wait, that probably was true. When Ichigo finally looked at Rangiku again, his face went cold. Rangiku tore off the windows and pounced out of them, laughing like she was on drugs of some sort.

Ichigo was in too much of a shock to do anything but sit there like an idiot. Moments later, Rukia and the rest came running into the room, "What happened?" Hanataro whimpered. Rukia glanced around the room, "Where's Matsumoto Fuku-taicho?"

Ichigo stuttered and pointed at the broken window. Rukia felt her face turn red with anger, "You let her escape???"

Ichigo frowned and stood up, "Hey! It's not MY fault this happened!!!"

Rukia growled, "Do you know what you have done letting her out like that?"

Isane tried to interrupt, "Uh, Kurosaki-san? Kuchiki-san?"

"Oy! What she did to me was plain freaky!!! You would have freaked out too if she went all 'kukukuku' in your face!!!"

Renji stopped Isane and shook his head.

"No matter how freaky it was, you let her OUT!!!"

Ikkaku sighed and pointed at the door.

"Hey! It's not like I went, here, I opened the door, why don't you let yourself out and wreak some havoc????" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Well, you sti-." Rukia turned, "Hey, where'd everyone go?"

* * *

_Preview: Soul Reapers ran around in circles, panicking and screaming. Everything was in disorder!!!!_

_"We're under attack!!!!"  
"Menos Grandes are attacking the Seireitei!!!"  
"Hurry and call the captains!"  
"The Captains aren't responding!!!"  
"Where's squad 4? We have injured!!!"  
"Squad 4's doors are all sealed! No one in sight!!!"  
"Where's are combat squad?"  
"I don't know!!!"  
"Look! The Stealth Force!!! We're saved!!!"  
"Hey look over there!!"  
"What?"  
"Isn't that Matsumoto Fuku-taicho?"  
"Hey, it is...is she...laughing?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh-oh!!!! Rangiku's going to affect the entire stealth force unless Ichigo and the others come stop her...And what about the Menos? Who's going to be able to kill all them??? Hope you enjoyed and please review!! Stay tuned for Chapter 6!**


	6. Laughter of a Hollow

Waves of Laughter

Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here you go! Sorry for not updating in a while, a bit of Writers Block...This chapter may have a more serious tone to it, well...not really. But you won't be able to see as many reactions. Here's a question to ask yourself when you read this: What was the culprit's intentions by planting this laugh bomb? I mean, it's practically useless unless he/she plans on making everyone laugh to death...Haha! Enjoy!**

Ichigo and Rukia were still ignoring each other, leaving the eight shinigami in dead silence. "So..." Iba began, "Uh...which way did Rangiku-san go?"

Ichigo grunted and pointed to the left of the path, and then he drew his hand back and pointed to the right.

"Oh make up you stinking mind!!" Rukia growled at him.

"Hey!!! It's not MY fault that..."

"Hey, break it up you two! This isn't helping!!!" Nanao cut in before anything else was going to happen.

"Humph!!" Ichigo and Rukia turned away from each other.

"Haha...You two are always..." Isane began...

"AHHHH!!!" Everyone jumped back from her, "SHE'S INFECTED!!!!"

Isane's face turned red; "No I'm not!!! Just because I laughed a BIT doesn't mean that I'm..."

BOOM!!!!!

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the south end of the Seireitei. "What the hell???" Renji looked up toward the sky and his eyes widened.

A large...I mean...LARGE Garganta split open in the sky, and out of it, stepped a large Menos Grande. No, a couple hundred of Menos Grande would be more exact.

"W-what's going on?" Hanataro asked worriedly.

"I believe...that is..." Ikkaku pointed to one of the Menos off a distance. Standing on top of it was an Arrancar.

"Who is that?" Ichigo shouted over the noise.

"Who ever it is...It's attacking the Soul Society!" Rukia shouted back, forgetting that they were still ignoring each other.

"Ah crap!!! Of all the times to get attacked by a psycho hollow, it's now!!!" Iba threw his hands in the air angrily.

Hanataro whispered, "But...aren't the Captains and a bunch of lieutenants completely infected with..."

"Laughing?"

"Y-yes..."

Meanwhile, to the south end of the Seireitei...

The Arrancar smiled at the scared expressions of the weak Shinigami. He laughed loudly and waved his arm, ordering a group of Menos to blow forth a large cero, immediately destroying several buildings and sending shinigami flying in all directions.

The Arrancar frowned a while later; where were the high ranked shinigami? After all he WAS attacking the Seireitei directly, and it seemed as if all he was fighting were the pathetic, no good shinigami. Where was the defense?

"Hm, I guess I ain't making enough noise..." The Arrancar sneered and raised his arm, his hand balled into a fist.

"Hehe...this otta make an enough amount of racket..."

The Arrancar threw open his fist and shouted, "TAKE THIS!!"

From his palm, circular waves of energy began to form, and spread out throughout the Seireitei.

As the waves spread out farther and farther, the larger they waves grew, and the higher the pressure moved. It began to crush and destroy everything it past, and as it hit a shinigami...

"What the hell is that?" A shinigami shouted.

"I-It's a sound wave!" His friend pointed with fear at the figure above the Menos Grande.

"Get away!!!" Another yelled.

"AAARRGGG!!!" Nearby, a shinigami fell to his knees and covered his ears with his hands, blood streaming out and dripping onto the ground.

"D-DAMN IT!!!" Another shinigami began to twist his body violently as the waves started to push him down, and he screamed until a large crack was heard. His eyes went blank and he toppled to the ground.

"Foolish..." The Arrancar pulled his arms back and thrust it into the sky, making hundred more waves swirl above the Seireitei. "I have the power to control air waves and pressure! The shinigami shall DIE!!!" He shouted and threw his arms down. The waves, at full speed, charged toward the ground and disintegrated everything in their paths, buildings, shinigami, and large cracks began to form in the ground from it.

More screamed filled the air.

The Arrancar watched the chaos unfolded within the shinigami. Still no captains....not even a lieutenant!

"Tch...What the HELL???" The Arrancar rolled his eyes, "What it the stinking point of attacking this load of crap if no one gives you attention!!!"  
The Arrancar plopped down on the head of the Menos and lay back, "I guess I'll wait..."

Shinigami ran around in circles, screaming and panicking. Everything was in disorder!

"We're under attack!"

"Menos Grandes are attacking the Seireitei!"

"Hurry and call the captains!"

"The Captains aren't responding!"

"Where's squad 4! We have injured!!"

"The 4th squad's doors have all been sealed and locked in!"

"Where's the combat squad?"

"I don't know!"

"I'll try and get the 11th squad to come up!"

"But we don't know WHERE the combat squad...."

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others were running toward the destruction site, all extremely worried of what might have happened.

"Are ANY of the captains' responding?" Ichigo shouted over his shoulder.

"No, all communication has been cut off! Not even the hell butterflies work!" Renji responded.

"Damn, well, I guess that we have to..." Ichigo stopped and squinted at one of the broken down buildings.

"What it is?" Rukia asked.

"Is...that the stealth force?"

"Huh...? Hey, it is!"

Hanatarou sighed in relief, "Oh, that's good, then they can hold down the Arrancar..."

Suddenly, Ikkaku's face turned white.

Iba stepped over to him, keeping the same pace, "What's the matter Ikkaku?"

"Is that who I think it is...?" Ikkaku pointed at the top of a nearby hill.

Everyone turned toward where Ikkaku was pointing, "Crud..."

Off a distance, the shinigami were still trying to hold back the Menos Grandes, until one shinigami shouted, "The stealth force is here!"

Almost instantly, all the shinigami slowed down and gave room for the Stealth Force to take over.

"Let's move!" The leader shouted and they were able to take down 5 Menos in a couple of minutes.

"Oh good, we're saved for the moment..."

"Wait! Over there!" A shinigami pointed to the top of a hill.

"Isn't that...Matsumoto Fuku taichou?"

"Um...Is she laughing?"

The instant the Arrancar heard the word "Fuku taichou", he bolted up, drew his sword and shouted; "Now it's time for a real...where the hell is that lieutenant?"  
He turned around and didn't see anyone, but he DID notice that the Stealth Force, who had surrounded the Menos he was resting on, stopped attacking, staring at him.

The other shinigami were also staring at him.

"What are you staring at, you assholes?" He snarled.

Suddenly, a loud call from right behind him made him almost fall off of the Menos...

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUU!!!!!"

"Ah!" The Arrancar leaped back and pointed his sword at...a lieutenant shinigami, he assumed, based on the badge on her arm.

"Hmph, it's about time that..."

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!!" Rangiku pointed at the Arrancar's face and clutched her sides, bursting with laughter.

The Arrancar frowned, "What the hell's your problem?"  
Rangiku continued her spontaneous laughter, "KUKUKAKAKAKAAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!!!!!!" She drew her sword and pointed it at the Arrancar, and then she paused...

The Arrancar scowled, "It's about time that you gotten serious..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Rangiku stabbed her sword into the Menos's head and doubled over on her back, tears flowing down her face from laughter.

The Arrancar felt his face turn red, "WHAT IT SO FUNNY?"

Rangiku crawled to the side of the Menos's head and stopped laughing for a second.

Then, she saw that a couple of Stealth Force Members had jumped up, "Matsumoto Fuku taichou! What is the..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"  
The Arrancar twitched.

After a good 5 minutes of listening to Rangiku laughed, the Arrancar raised his hand and sent a sound wave at her head.

Rangiku fell to the ground laughing and dodging it.

The Arrancar growled ran at her with his sword.

"Matsumoto fukutaicho! What is so funny...?" The stealth member asked.

"HAHAHAHAA!!!!" Rangiku pounded her fists against the Menos's head and kicked her legs into the air laughing. Then, she bear hugged the stealth force members and continued her crazed laughter. "HAHAHA!!!"

"Hehe...he...hehehe....Ha...ha" The stealth force members looked at each other and smiled, "Hehehehe...he...ha...HAHA...haha HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

The stealth force members burst out laughing and they too, fell down laughing...leaving the Arrancar twitching by the side.

The Menos Grande was taken down, so Rangiku, the stealth force members, and the Arrancar toppled to the ground.

"Is everyone alright...huh?" The rest of the stealth force and shinigami looked confused as the watched Rangiku and some stealth force members laugh.

"Um...What are they doing?" A stealth force member whispered.

"I have no idea."

Another stealth force member that had ran right over to them (Author's Note: Uh-oh), began to smile.

Their leader snapped, "What are you smiling about?"

The stealth force member snickered, "Th-This is kinda...hehe...funny..."

"Haha...he's right..." Another stealth force member laughed.

The laughing build up, "Hahaha...ha...ha...Hahaha...HAHAHAHA!!!!"

Soon, all of the stealth force were on the ground, laughing and crying, tumbling all over the place.

The Arrancar stared, "Well, this is a major disappointment....When I get back, I am going to kill whoever talked me into attacking the shinigami...They're all a bunch of IDIOT CRAPHEADS!!!!!"

The Arrancar snapped his finger and a Garganta formed in the sky. He scoffed and turned away from the maniacal fools and proceeded to walk away until...

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!!" Rangiku swung her arm around the Arrancar's shoulder and poked his face, laughing like an idiot.

"Don't touch me!" The Arrancar tried to push her away, but failed.

Suddenly, a few stealth force members walked over, all laughing, grabbed the Arrancar's hands and swung them in circles.

"LET ME GO YOU DRUNKARDS!!!!" The Arrancar shouted.

"WHAT IT SO FUNNY? OR IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BRAINS???"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

The Arrancar's mouth twitched.

"Hehe....bunch of drunkard shinigami....ha! Get it? Drunk....hehe...hehe....."

The Arrancar's shoulders shook, and within seconds, he was too, one of the "laughing idiots"

"...gasp....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!"

The Arrancar responded and also swung his arms around Rangiku's shoulder, and the two of them threw their head backs and laughed.

Finally, at last, a little too late though...

"EVERYBODY BACK OFF!!!!" Ichigo roared and he and his friends jumped to the front, each of them wearing a mask over their mouths and noses.

"Nobody move!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ah shoot, we're late." Iba sighed and pointed at the two laughing "buddies"

"..." Rukia rubbed her eyes, "Err....is that the Arrancar that tried to kill everyone?"

Nanao twitched and took a step back, "Yes, it is..."

GRUMBLE...GRUBMLE.....

The shinigami looked up and saw the Menos shaking....their mouths shook and creaked, and twisted into a large, crooked smile.

"Uh, Rukia?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Y-Yes?"

"Can...um....Menos laugh?"

"I hope not...."

Suddenly, the Menos all at once, opened their mouths and let put a loud, "!!!!!"

"..."

"I stand corrected..."

"Oh, that's not good!" Isane shouted over the noise.

"Why?" Renji asked.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes, "Oh Geez, the Menos Grande are laughing, there's nothing wrong with THAT!!!"  
Isane shook her head, "No, I mean that the laughing is contagious right? If something as large as a Menos was laughing, won't it be able to spread the laughing...I don't know...everywhere?"

Renji groaned, "Well..."

Hanatarou, shaking from head to toe, pointed at the Menos and said, "Uh...guys...I think we have something more to worry about."

The sky began to glow red, and energy around the area began to gather around the Menos's mouths.

"A-A cero!!!" Ichigo gasped.

"Don't you mean a LOT of ceros?" Nanao corrected.

"N-NOT GOOD!!!!"

The Menos released.

BOOM!! Suddenly, an even stronger spiritual pressure scattered the cero, and killed all of the Memos in one shot.

"Who..." Ichigo turned around and saw the approach of...

Well, who's the only people that can be so strong?  
The Gotei 13 captains dramatically walked up toward the laughing scene. Well, dramatically is probably a bit....contradictory.

One look at them made everyone cough loudly, and Ichigo dared not to laugh, although they looked ridiculous.

The Gotei 13 captains were wearing white, poofy suits with a plastic window in front of their faces. All of them were using their spiritual powers to temporarily suppress the laughing, although even talking would risk them into falling into chain of laughter. Not wanting to spread the laughing, Mayuri had designed special suits to contain the laughing from spreading."

"Uh...taichou?" Rukia tried to act calm. Renji turned away from the pathetic sight.

Isane and Nanao covered their mouths to stop themselves from suddenly laughing.

Yamamoto nodded and managed to speak nice, short sentences, "Capture. Arrancar. Now. Perform. Test. Kurotsuchi. Found. Result. Of. Laugh."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, "Result of laughter? Well, whoever made this start must have been planning something....What did Mayuri find?"

Yamamoto said no more, and Byakuya took over, "..."

"Excuse me? You're talking to damn fast..."

Byakuya sucked in a breath and said, "One of his tests showed that....hehe...ahem...one infected....shinigami...coughed blood..."

Byakuya paused and took in another breath, trying not to laugh.

"Oh please, I'll do the explaining." Mayuri stepped up from the back and said, "One of the infected members began to laugh so hard that he spewed out blood, and died."

Isane whimpered, "Died...of laughter?"

Mayuri nodded, "I also have some other results from my tests, including..." He pointed at the masks Ichigo and the others were wearing, "The laughter is also transmitted through the air, so those little sacks on your faces will do no good."

Everyone decided to take a step away from the infected people.

Mayuri continued, "Also, I have discovered that the laughter in the air can be spread through any type of force, such as wind, water, and whatever."

Iba frowned and turned to look at the laughing Arrancar, "Wait a minute...This Arrancar's power was the ability to transmit sound waves..."

Mayuri nodded, "So, everyone has been slightly infected."

Hanatarou squealed and almost passed out.

Ichigo's face darkened, "Waves...of laughter?"

"But..." Mayuri said, "As long as you, those who have not yet been 100 percent infected...as long as you do not laugh at ANYTHING, you can still..."

Suddenly, a loud cough erupted, and a shinigami who was laughing nearby, collapsed onto the ground, blood streaming from his mouth. He was dying because his lungs could no longer take the pressure of his 24/7 laughter. Ironically, he was still smiling.

Ichigo felt sick.

"As I was saying...as long as you do NOT laugh AT ALL, you will not die like that." Mayuri pointed, giving them a fair warning.

Rukia sighed, "So...if there a..."

"A cure? No, not yet. But some possible cures...I need that Arrancar over there with Matsumoto to perform tests on. No objections I presume? He WAS about to destroy the Seireitei." Mayuri walked over the Arrancar and yanked him away by the arm.

The Arrancar giggled, pointed at Mayuri and squealed, "HEHEHE!!!! THE CIRCUS IS IN TOWN!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!"

The Captains snickered a bit, trying not to start the chain of laughing.

Mayuri pulled the Arrancar away, mumbling to himself, "Don't kill the test subject, don't kill the test subject, don't kill the test subject."

"I'll be in my lab, and will inform you if anything comes up." With that, Mayuri left.

Yamamoto shook his head and said, "We'll have to seal up the stealth force. In 2nd division. Soifon taichou?"

Soifon simply nodded. Suddenly, a stealth force member popped up in front of her and went all like, "MWEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!" and started jumping up and down like a monkey.

"Uh...the bathroom's over there..." Kyouraku joked.

"Te...bathroom...hehehehahaha!!!" The captains began to snicker loudly, but automatically stopped when they saw the weird/freaked-out expressions on Ichigo and the other's faces.

Other shinigami (also wearing marshmallows suits XD) helped the infected shinigami and stealth force to the 2nd division, and like squad 4, were locked up.

Toshirou looked around. Hm...he thought...where did Matsumoto go? He shook his head; probably was locked in squad 2 along with the others.

A while later after all of the shinigami were cleared, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji sat down by the collapsed walls. Isane, Ikkaku, Nanao, Iba, and Hanatarou had left in search of the other infected Shinigami Women's Association.

Ichigo leaned back and sighed, "Man, this is stupid."

Rukia frowned, "What?"

Ichigo replied, "I mean, the great shinigami of the Gotei 13, even their captains! Honestly, defeated by something as stupid as 'laughing to death'. I didn't even know you COULD laugh to death..."

"Man, what's going to happen?" Renji looked at the sky.

"I don't know...what happened, I can BARELY remember..." A voice piped up from behind.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji turned back right away, and saw Rangiku, standing behind them, yawning and giving them a small wave.

"AHHHH!!!!" They jumped back from her.

Rangiku pouted, "Yeesh, what's wrong? How rude..."

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You're infected!!!!" Ichigo shouted, taking a few steps back.

Rangiku crossed her arms, "Infected? You insensitive jerk!"

Rukia interrupted and stepped forward, struggling against the Ichigo-and-Renji-trying-to-pull-her-back.

"Uh, Matsumoto Fukutaicho...are you feeling okay...any weird moods?"

"Weird moods? Like what?"

"Um...laughing for no reason...maybe?"

Rangiku frowned, "Laughing for no...I in a BAD mood. Ichigo there just acted as if I was infected with SARS or something..."

"I can test to see if she is infected..." Renji stepped in front of Rangiku.

Rukia asked, "How?"

Renji nodded, "Infected people laugh at funny stiff right? I learned this from The World of The Living."

Renji stepped up and said, "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow and Ichigo slapped his forehead.

Rangiku made a face, "Uh...why?"

"To get away from KFP"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and cut in, "Uh, Renji, it's KFC, not KFP"

Renji glared at him.

Rangiku put he hands on her hips, "If this suppose to be funny?"

Renji whispered, "She's not laughing!"

"No one would laugh at that joke." Ichigo said coldly.

"But Kurotsuchi taichou said that when someone is infected, they tend to laugh at everything..." Rukia looked at Renji, "Including bad jokes I guess."

"Infected? With what! I demand to know! Yes, I was laughing, I left for some reason, but I stopped!" Rangiku stamped her foot angrily.

Rukia answered, "Well, let's go meet the others and figure this out..."

Rangiku sighed and began to walk along with Rukia.

She turned around, "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Uh...we'll wait a bit" Ichigo said smiling, remembering how the shinigami began to die laughing. (Afraid that she's still infected)

Rangiku rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

She turned back again, "Look, I'm already 20 yards away...ARE YOU COMING???"

"Uh..." Ichigo and Renji looked at each other.

"Well?"

"Another 10 yard would suffice!"

Rangiku growled.

Rukia shook her head and turned around.

Rukia walked back, grabbed Ichigo and Renji both by the ears, and began to proceed toward the barracks in the Seireitei with Rangiku very annoyed, Rukia very confused, and Ichigo/Renji going like, "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!" the whole way.

**Author's Note: Hmmm...why did Rangiku stop laughing, while other shinigami, including the captains, not be able to stop? Did she go somewhere when Toushiro was looking for her? Does that have anything to do with it? Why am I asking you all these question? Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	7. Kareoke Madness

Waves of Laughter

Chapter 7: Kareoke Madness

**Blade: Oh gosh, we haven't updated this story since december...pretty severe writer's block. Finally managed to come up with some drastic ideas though, since the creativity wasn't coming...Enjoy! *gets bricked by angry fans**

**Ryo: Fail Blade. XD *was already hiding from the angry mob**

**Blade: Shut up. It's not like you helped with the chapter.**

**Ryo: I didn't have any ideas! If I did I would have written it! ...**

**Blade: That's true. Whatever, don't forget to review.**

* * *

Matsumoto tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well? Care to explain yourself?" she asked, exasperatedly.

"Matsumoto Fuku-taichou, you were infected," explained Rukia.

"You said that already! I want to know why those two idiots look like they're going to dive for cover any second now!" snapped Rangiku, pointed at Ichigo and Renji, who still didn't trust her completely and were warily keeping a few feet away.

"Rangiku-san, you were laughing a lot because something has infected the Gotei 13 with some sort of laughing poison."

Rangiku looked confused. "Laughing poison? Never heard of that."

"Neither have we. All the captains are all laughing."

"WHOA! Stop right there! Every...single...captain?"

Ichigo and Renji had dove for cover when they had heard Rangiku yell, but quickly came back up so as not to offend her.

"Stop it, you guys!" said Rukia. "It's clear she's okay now. And Matsumoto Fuku-taichou, yes, every captain has been poisoned. Well, Kurotsuchi doesn't have any organs, so he's not affected."

"So...they're...laughing until they die?"

"Yeah. The laughing is really infectious, so you have to stay away from anyone laughing. And don't laugh yourself."

"So...even the serious Captains are laughing? Like Kuchiki-taichou, Soifon-taichou, and...Toushirou?"

"Pretty much."

"That's so cute! Toushirou laughing! I gotta see!" squealed Rangiku, temporarily forgetting the situation.

"Matsumoto! Calm down! We need to focus!" argued Renji.

"So, how are we going to stop this...disease?"

"Mayuri's working on it. He's not infected since he replaced his organs."

"Well, lucky for the mad scientist..." muttered Rangiku. "Anyone else infected?"

"All the squads have several shinigami who have been infected. Their condition is only worsening."

Rangiku paled. "That's horrible. But how are we going to cure them?"

"..."

"...why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're the only one who seems to have been cured."

"Matsumoto, can you tell us what you've done recently?"

Rangiku scratched her head.

"Well...don't tell my captain...but I drank a lot of sake and I think I passed out."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Do you think..."

"sake is the cure?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't really think so...because the Eleventh Division was chugging down a lot of sake. A number of them are pretty infected."

"Well, I'm not infected," pointed out Ikkaku.

"Did you drink any sake?"

"Well, until I had to deliver papers and I saw Zaraki-taichou laughing..." Ikkaku shuddered at the memory.

"So then we can't rule out sake...I think we need to go back to Mayuri for more information," said Hanatarou wisely.

It was too bad that Mayuri was busy. Very busy.

* * *

Cackling, Mayuri set up his very suspicious looking tools.

"HAHA! Now that all the Captains are out of the way including the commander, I can perform as many experiments as I like without them protesting!"

"...the hell, Mayuri?"

Mayuri whirled around. Ichigo and the others stood there, glaring at him.

"Ah...NEMU! PREPARE THE TEST SUBJE- I MEAN, TUBES! And what are you all doing in my lab? I am conducting important experiments!"

"On what, Kurotsuchi-taichou?" asked Rukia pointedly.

"Well, obviously the disease, you buffoons!" spat Mayuri. "really, all you imbeciles can't understand geniuses..."

"I thought it was genii," muttered Renji from the back.

"WHATEVER! YOU _FOOL_."

"Mayuri-sama, the test tubes are ready."

"Then what are you doing standing there? Go prepare the surgical equipment!"

"Whoa, surgical equipment? Whatever you're doing, Mayuri, is probably illegal." spoke up Ikkaku.

"Probably everything he's ever done," mumbled Rangiku.

Mayuri ignored them. "Any ways, what do you want?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We want to know more about the disease."

"Hmph! Why should I tell any thing to you half-wits?" snorted Mayuri.

Ichigo lost his temper. "All right, Mayuri, if you don't want us to tell the Head Captain that you're conducting insane experiments AGAIN while they're incapacitated, why don't you tell us your information?"

"Well, I can't exactly collect data unless I perform experiments on the infected." pointed out Mayuri wryly.

"Fine. How about, you don't perform any more experiments than necessary to find out more about the disease and how to cure it, and we won't destroy your database and any back ups?" piped up Rangiku.

Mayuri scoffed. "You fools would never be able to destroy all my information. It's all been backed up."

"Then we'll hunt down every last shred of information and destroy it," spat Ichigo. "starting with your computer and your lab."

"Ha! You would never be able to-"

"Kurotsuchi-taichou." Nanao showed up. "I have some cookies."

Mayuri's eyebrow raised just slightly. Everyone waited in baited breath.

"Pah! I-I don't need them."

"Fine...I'll just...have to eat them one...by...one." Nano slowly raised one up to her mouth. "I made the same ones I gave to you awhile back...remember?"

Mayuri made a swipe for them, but Nanao predicted his move and moved them away from his reach. She popped the cookie in her mouth and began to chew very loudly and rather slowly as she reached for another one.

"These are really delicious..."

"Fine! You win! I'll take the cookies!" growled Mayuri.

In the background everyone sweat dropped.

"You don't get them for free Kurotsuchi-taichou..."

"Fine! I'll give you the information!"

"and..."

"How to cure the disease!"

"andddd..."

"I-I won't do anything else! Hand over those cookies!"

Nanao's eyes flashed, and she took off her glasses. Mayuri paled visibly.

"A-and I won't do more than necessary to the test subjects..."

"Good." Nanao put her glasses back on.

"It's like she's stringing him along..." mumbled Rukia.

"To have that much power over a captain..." muttered Renji.

"She's like a god," whispered Hanatarou.

"Any ways, you don't get the cookies until we get the information."

Mayuri sighed, defeated.

"Very well. Those who have symptoms of the disease but not entirely infected like the other captains tend to act crazy.

"But a lot of shinigami tend to act crazy," objected Ichigo.

"Fool. More crazy than usual," clarified Mayuri.

"Is there any cure?"

"We've been putting people in isolation or quarantine. Of course, even two people alone in a room could kill each other off by just laughing too much. There's not enough rooms, and after that Arrancar and Menos Grande, shinigami have to patrol."

"So any chance of an antidote?"

"None so far."

"What about sake?" interrupted Rangiku.

Mayuri sneered. "Booze would only cause riots of laughter after they started laughing."

"But...that makes no sense," muttered Rangiku, but she kept quiet.

Mayuri continued. "I will update you once we have collected more information. That is all."

"Oh yeah, Mayuri, what happened to that Arrancar?"

A smirk grew on Mayuri's face. "That would be better left unsaid. It's a bit late to undo the experiments. Of course, he was the one who provided the information..."

Everyone shivered.

"Thank you for sharing your...information," replied Nanao. "Here are the cookies as promised."

"Looks like that's it then," grumbled Ichigo. "let's go."

* * *

As they were walking along the streets of Seireitei trying to decide what to do next, one could dimly hear laughter in the distance. That didn't make any of them feel better, knowing that they might be infected just by walking in the street.

"This is insane," grumbled Rangiku. Everyone had split up to find the source of the problem. Iba, Ikkaku, and Isane had long since decided to help out in patrolling, and Hanatarou had to check on others in isolation.

"Wait a second," remarked Renji, stopping. "I hear...music?"

"What the heck?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know?" asked Matsumoto.

"Know what?"

"Someone from one of the squads got this strange machine from the world of the living! It's called a karaoke machine!"

Ichigo sweat dropped. Renji and Rukia, however, were amazed.

"That's interesting! What do you do?"

"You can select from a list of songs and then you can sing them! Isn't that amazing?" enthused Matsumoto.

"...it's not that great..." muttered Ichigo.

"Ah! I remember!" said Rukia. "I saw one of those! Here, this is a picture!" she whipped out one of her drawings.

"Oh god, not the idiotic rabbit..." groaned Ichigo, as he saw a bunny singing into a mike.

"SHUT UP ICHIGO! IT'S CHAPPY THE BUNNY! GET IT RIGHT! YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF REAL ART!"

"..."

"Should we investigate?" asked Renji, recovering.

"Investigate what?" snorted Ichigo. "If they're singing, they're singing. Not that interesting."

"But...what if it's...someone really unlikely to sing?" interrupted Rangiku. "Wouldn't that be interesting? Like...I don't know...someone from the eleventh squad?"

Everyone stared at each other.

"LET'S GO!"

They wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

They followed the music, and it gradually grew louder, and with more cheers.

"Isn't it like a party?" asked Rukia.

"Yep!" Rangiku led them around.

"Isn't this...kinda strange though?" asked Ichigo dubiously. "I mean, we're right in the middle of a crisis..."

"And Mayuri said that people will act crazier..."

"But that just means that we'll be closer to understanding what's go...ing...on?"

They had reached the party, and they gaped at the scene.

Particularly Ichigo, who looked like someone had made him eat dog poop.

Yeah, it was the karaoke machine, with the rather unlikely pair Hisagi and Hinamori singing a rather...odd...song. And they had gotten a few verses into the song, and were very... into it.

Yes, it was the...

BARBIE SONG *disclaimer

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation" sang Hinamori very loudly.

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party..."

"..."

"Please tell me this is not happening..." muttered Renji, feeling very disturbed.

"OI! SHUHEI! MOMO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" called Izuru from the crowd desperately, but the crowd's _laughter_ and cheering drowned out his lone voice.

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party," yelled Hisagi into the microphone.

Rukia winced at Rangiku's rather disturbed expression.

"...This is very painful to watch..."

"You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours," sang Hinamori loudly to cheers in the crowd.

"...is Hitsugaya watching this?"

"...I hope not."

"He'd probably go bankai."

"I think he's in quarantine."

"...that's probably a good thing."

"COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY!"

"..."

"Are you sure he's not in one of those marshmallow suits?"

"...I really, really, hope so."

"They, uh, you know...kinda sound good together though...as a duet pair maybe?"

"Rukia. Please. Don't give them any ideas," muttered Renji painfully.

"Any thing but that song...what did I do to deserve this?" groaned Ichigo.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party" screamed Hinamori to the crowd.

"...yeah, Toushiro would probably murder everyone if he saw."

"...this is so terrible...that I can't stop watching..."

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!" squealed Hinamori, at the end of the song.

"Well Barbie, we're just getting started!"

"Oh I love you Ken!"

The cheers and roars of laughter erupted.

"..."

"If I didn't know who was singing..."

"I would have said Hinamori was _Rangiku..."_

"Say what?"

"WHAT...WAS...THAT...hehe..ahem..JUST NOW."

"C-Captain...Hitsugaya..."

Hitsugaya was still in the marshmallow suit, and it seemed his anger allowed him to speak more clearly despite small snickers still erupting from him randomly.

"Since when did you start calling him _Ken_, Momo?"

"This looks like it's gonna get ugly..." whispered Rukia.

"...It was already ugly." muttered Renji grimly.

"BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, HISAGI!"

"..."

"Um...am I the only one who thinks that his bankai looks rather odd on a marshmallow suit?"

"..."

"Yep, time to run," remarked Matsumoto. "Taichou sounds angry."

"SOUNDS ANGRY? RANGIKU, HE _IS_ ANGRY!"

"Erm, shouldn't we stop him? I mean, he is still infected...even if he's not exactly laughing...oh look, never mind, he just snickered a little..."

"Not just that, but we need to put Hisagi and Momo into quarantine. It's obvious they're going to become infected soon..."

"Teehee!"

Ichigo spun around, freaked. "What was that?"

"Heeheeheehee!"

"...probably another infected person we have to catch."

"In this mob while Toushiro goes bankai? You're crazy!"

"Teehee! Heeheeheehee!  
"Although it's high, it's oddly...familiar..."

"Teehee!"

"..."

"mfgh...teehee! Tee...mfff."

"Well, whoever it is is obviously trying to stop laughing..."

Suddenly Ichigo felt a bad but familiar reiatsu, and instantly whipped up Zangetsu as a blade sliced through the air. However, amid the screams of panic, laughter, and Toushiro's bankai, the challenge went unnoticed.

"Who the hell are...IT'S YOU? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's over and done with. And who is it that attacked Ichigo? Why does Ichigo recognize him? Cliffhanger so that we get to the next chapter as soon as possible without stalling for a couple months! XD**


	8. Number 4 Needs to Smile

Waves of Laughter

The man stepped into the writhing crowd, angrily scowling at the shinigami. His white robes flapped briefly in the wind, and had it not been for his trembling lips pressed tightly into a straight line, the shinigami would never have been able to tell that he was afflicted by the waves of laughter. However, even his presence was ignored in the crowd that was quickly succumbing to insanity.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo's hand went to Zangetsu's hilt, but then had to duck due to a wave of ice. The Arrancar easily evaded it, but not without a _teehee_ slipping out.

"Shinigami." Ulquiorra's taut mouth carefully enunciated the word. His eyes were unamused, although his mouth was constantly quirking from mirth. It made for an odd sight, and one that everyone who had noticed his presence could have done without seeing. "Just. What the hell. Is going on here?"

"It's...It's hard to explain!" Ichigo managed to shout above the chaos. How Ulquiorra made himself heard without raising his voice was a mystery, but one he could ponder later.

Ichigo saw Ulquiorra's quaking lips curl into an angry scowl, and before he knew it, he felt a hand gripping his shoulder tightly and he felt himself being carried off.

As soon as he felt himself being manhandled, he ripped himself away from Ulquiorra's grip, leaping away and drawing his sword in one swift motion. He leveled it at the Espada.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo glared at him angrily, while also taking in his surroundings. Ulquiorra seemed to have spirited him away a safe distance from the mass chaos, although he could still hear the sounds of it not far off.

The Espada frowned at him. "Is it not obvious enough?" he gritted out. Ichigo, in his few meetings with Ulquiorra, had never seen him this agitated, even though he attempted not to show it.

"I, uh, you got infected?"

Ulquiorra looked as if he might have sighed or even rolled his eyes in irritation, but his green eyes only bored deeper into Ichigo's.

"Clever. I was alerted of..." here Ulquiorra let out a giggle that made Ichigo want to both laugh and cry, coughed, and continued, "anoddoccurencehere." Ulquiorra's words rushed out quickly before he clammed his mouth shut. Ichigo barely understood the words, but got the main gist of it.

"So you came here to see what was going on, and you got infected," he clarified.

"Yes. Just what are you...shinigami doing?" Ulquiorra glared at Ichigo more, but his quirking lips took a lot of the intimidation out of it.

"I have no idea. We have a theory that there's an infection or something, heck, this sounds totally weird, but that something is going around where everyone just keeps laughing! And apparently it can be transmitted through waves." Ichigo finished lamely.

Ulquiorra blinked at him, his eyes now inscrutable.

"I see."

"...you clearly don't." Ichigo felt the need to point that out. Ulquiorra only shot him an annoyed look yet again.

"It would certainly explain things. As to how your captains seem to be currently incapacitated."

Ichigo's grasp on Zangetsu's hilt tightened. "How would you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"You haven't noticed their reiatsus?" Ulquiorra's eyes flickered briefly. Ichigo paused briefly as he tried to sense his surroundings. His eyes widened.

"You're right, they're...fluctuating. Is it the waves of laughter that's causing it?" He looked to Ulquiorra for help. Ulquiorra only shrugged.

"I would not know. But, even without noticing their reiatsus...one would at least notice those...suits."

"...oh." Ichigo had the grace to feel embarrassed. However, the feeling was brief as he suddenly heard Renji's voice.

"Ichigo! Where the hell did you go!" Renji shunpoed to him, glaring at the irate Ulquiorra.

"Sorry Renji, I-"

"Forget that for now, right now everyone else is trying to figure out how the hell to calm everyone down there! Ikkaku smashed that kabob machine-"

"Kareoke-"

"Whatever. However, it's really bad over there. And...Rukia got infected."

"_What_?"

"You heard me, Ichigo! We gotta stop this thing from spreading! Iba and Nanao helped me quarantine her, but I was sent to bring you back."

"Damn." Ichigo scowled. Ulquiorra was watching the scene impassively, until he suddenly spoke once again.

"I see you foolish shinigami have no idea what trouble you are causing." It was impressive that he managed to string a whole sentence along, but nobody took particular note of it. Nonetheless, he continued. "Please find the antidote as soon as possible."

"What? Even if we did, why should we give it to you?" Ichigo glared angrily at Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra gave him an _Are you really that stupid _look.

"I hardly think...it's in your best interests...in leaving any infected person untreated. _Teeheehee_!" Ulqiorra's expression became mortified, but he valiantly continued. "I attacked initially...to gain your attention...and because...I thought...teehee! Ahem...thatyouwereresponsible." He finished quickly and turned away.

"Wait!" Ichigo lowered the sword and stepped forward, but in a quick flash, Ulquiorra disappeared.

Renji glanced at Ichigo. "What the heck was that all about?" he asked, but Ichigo only shook his head.

"No idea. Let's go see how Rukia's doing."

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! YOUR EYEBROWS ARE SO FUNNY!" Rukia grinned childishly and poked Ichigo hard right between the eyebrows.

"...shut the hell up." Ichigo growled and swatted her hand away.

"Awwww! Ichigo's such a meanie-poo! HAHAHA! And Renji, your tattoos look funny too, did I ever mention that? Your hair too. I mean, it's looks like a red pineapple! HAHAHAHA! Oh, and your kido is even funnier! I mean, the last time you tried that glowy spell, it looked like a cherry! AHAHA!" Rukiai giggled uproariously. Renji and Ichigo exchanged concerned glances.

"Excuse me, but you must leave! Your visiting will only cause you to be infected!" A fourth squad member ran in, in a ridiculous marshmallow suit. "You need to leave or put one of these suits on!"

"...Then we're leaving." Just as Ichigo and Renji got up, Isane ran in.

"Excuse me, we need to sedate her."

"Sedate?"

"Yes. Sedating them will slow down the infection. After all, if they don't laugh, there's a lower rate of infection, right?"

"Hahaha! Isane! I still remember how you used to be worried about fish paste! That's so silly of you!" Isane trembled a little, flinching at Rukia's blunt words.

"Don't worry about it," muttered Renji, "where's the stuff to sedate her?"

"Here." Isane withdrew a bottle of shinten and carefully dripped a little onto Rukia. Rukia blinked for a second, the liquid slightly trickling down a cheek.

"Haha...that feels...funny..." Rukia's eyes closed.

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Will this slow her infection rate as well?"

"Probably. This way, we can have more people in each room as well without having to worry about them. Even so, we can't put the whole Seireitei to sleep forever..." Isane's shoulders slumped hopelessly.

"It's okay, we'll find a way," promised Ichigo.

"I can only hope so...some are speculating that at a critical point, even sedating them will be useless."

"What? Is that even possible?" exclaimed Renji, looking highly disturbed.

"We don't know for sure. All we know is from Mayuri-taichou. Until he has conclusive evidence..." Isane trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging.

"We're on it. Renji, I'm going back to the human world. Maybe Urahara-san will have some ideas.

"Got it." Suddenly, Isane perked up.

"The human world...Ichigo, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"What if you infect your friends? What are you going to do?"

Ichigo bit his lip. He hadn't thought about that.

"Damn!" Renji punched the wall. "But then what should we do! We don't have any leads?"

"Well...you're...just going to have to use these marshmallow suits. Isane indicated the suits lying in the corner of the hospital room. Both Renji and Ichigo blanched.

"Ichigo, you know, I realized I have to go help Iba and Ikkaku and Hisagi...you know, duty calls and all, and our captains are in trouble..." Renji shifted slightly towards the doorway.

"Traitor!" Ichigo glared at Renji as Isane tentatively held up a suit. However, Renji quickly shunpoed away.

Ichigo grimaced again, looking at the suit as if it was poison. "Do...you have any other designs?"

"I'm afraid not," Isane sighed. "However, even I don't want to wear them, even if I'm part of the fourth squad."

"Who would?" muttered Ichigo. Then he remembered what Ulquiorra had sad.

"Also, I noticed that the captain's reiatsus are fluctuating...do you know what's up with that?"

Isane's eyes shifted, and she bit her lip nervously.

"We don't have a clue either...we're wondering if it has to do with their level of infection...but it doesn't seem to be affected any other shinigami...right now we've sedated all the captains, but this can't go on forever. But please, make sure no one else gets infected!"

Ichigo swallowed. "Right." He forced himself to look at the suit again. It didn't look any more appealing than it did a few seconds ago.

"You have to hurry. Bring back your friends! At some point, the vice captains will be holding an emergency meeting. During the meeting...we will probably be quarantining off the spirit world. You probably will not be able to get in once that happens. Hurry!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Quarantine?" Isane didn't bother answering him, merely shoving the bulky suit into his arms. "Just change into that and go! I will give you a hell butterfly!"

"Great," grumbled Ichigo as he glared at the offending suit. "This is just my day."

"Kurosaki, is that your new fashion statement?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Kurosaki-kun...what _are_ you wearing? Not that I'm saying it looks horrible or anything...but you look rather unusual!"

"Oh my, I need to take a picture of this, Ichigo. It looks very good on you. Complements your hair color.

"You can't even see my hair!" Ichigo grimaced at all the snide remarks he was receiving. He was sitting in the Urahara shop, face burning red.

"Aha, are you embarrassed?"

"Now now, Yoruichi, its not good to tease the poor boy. Chad, don't you think he cuts quite the striking figure?"

"...if you say so."

Ichigo grimaced. "Laugh if you must, but seriously, there's a lot of trouble. All the captains are currently sedated, and so is Rukia."

"Rukia? We need to save her!" said Orihime, concerned.

"Of course. And everyone else. However, Ichigo, you haven't filled us in on completely everything. Take a breath and start your story from the beginning. Tessai, please bring us more tea. Oh, except for Ichigo, since he can't take off that astronaut suit." Ichigo could only snarl at Urahara's candidness, but he sighed wearily and started his story from the beginning. Urahara only asked a few clarifications, mostly on what the Science Department was doing. When Ichigo was done, Urahara only nodded his head seriously.

"That is quite bad. You'll need to go as soon as possible. I will try contacting you there, but you and everyone else need to go before the quarantine is enacted. I suggest you all go through the Dangai."

Everyone nodded, and made to get up, until Ichigo interrupted.

"Wait a second." Everyone turned to look at him, more because they all heard a note of smugness in his voice than because he asked.

Ichigo held up several marshmallow suits. "You're going to need to wear these."


End file.
